The project will examine the available literature, archives and document collections, and electronic databases in order to assemble extensive bibliographies, files of citations, end copies of documents relating to the following propositions: (1) that there was a significant decline in the use of mind-altering substances in the United States between 1920 and 1950; (2) that the first period of decline shows significant parallels to, as well as differences from, recent decades; and (3) that the drug control policies developed in the social and political climate of the first period of decline offer lessons that can be of use in policy making and implementation today.